The Early days of Samus
by Sukariko Tsunogana
Summary: The early life of Samus... Why she bacame a Bounty hunter. New pointless chapter like the first. FOR ALL WHO LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, THIS IS SORTA LIKE IT.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything in this story.  
  
This is my first one shot fic about Samus' becoming a bounty hunter. Hope you like it!  
  
Transmission Begin  
Data log #4504  
Melee computer  
Title:  
Samus  
  
I was running. Away. They were coming. I knew they would find me. They always do in the end..  
  
That's when I saw it. A blaster. I tried to pick it up. It wouldn't budge. After all, this was before I got my suit. They cornered me in an alley.  
  
Purple skin, green bug eyes. Like giant grasshoppers. They extended their long scythe like hands. space pirates.  
  
"No!! Don't hurt her!! Please!" a woman, jumped in front of me. Shielding me from the claws.  
  
"Don't do it mom!! Noooooooo!"  
  
*********************************************** I remember my memory like it was yesterday. Blood. Everywhere. They had killed her. And advanced on me. Then, I felt a cold rage from within my body. Something I had never felt before. Before they knew what was happening, I had the blaster and blew them away. All of them.  
  
From that point on, I wandered aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Until a man picked me up. Adam. He helped me become a bounty hunter. He was someone who I grew close to. Too close to. He, just like my mother, gave his life for me. I learned that you can't get too close to someone. No one. I just did my job. Relentlessly killing. For Adam.  
  
For my mother. 


	2. Computer

I don't know anything in this story.  
  
Data log #92785 Melee Computer Title: Computer  
  
"Crap!" I said. I was attempting to hack a computer to find a data log on a creature called Metroid. Just as I almost finished, a creature started banging on the door. I instinctively put on a thermo scanner. Those stealth pirates were littering the place.  
  
"Is there something wrong, lady?" Adam's voice spoke into my com link. "No, just some creatures." I answered nonplussed by the steady bumping noise coming from the door. "Open up!! Let me in!!" cried a voice like I never heard before. It was quite animal like.  
  
It was very odd. I expected it to be something else. I opened the door from the computer and still had my blaster risen. As the.thing stumbled in, I let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
The creature that came in had brown fur on its body. A white strip balanced out the brown. But what I gasped at was the face. It was oddly human like, and had brown intelligent eyes. It had a snout like a dog and sharp fox teeth. It wore a torn vest and pants with a crimson streak of dried blood across its chest.  
  
"Wha-what are you?" I asked, trying to make sense of this creature. "What are you?" It copied. Then I looked down at my armor. 'of course,' I thought, 'It thinks I'm a robot.  
  
"I am Samus Aran. Just to let you know, I am a woman and I don't know what you are, so speak up or I will shoot!" I said, hoping it didn't have a weapon besides it's teeth. "I am Fox McCloud, I am a vulpine male, and I came to get the info on a Metroid before you. And by my sector of the universe, you are under arrest," He said, holding a gun like laser blaster to my face.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Uh oh!! These two aren't exactly being friendly!! Hopefully I can get out some chapters. It's kinda hard if you go to a private school that throws out 10+ hours of homework a week. Ja Nee! 


	3. Fox

I don't own anything in this story.  
  
Continue Transmission  
  
It isn't a good feeling to be held at gunpoint by a man/creature that you don't even know. I know I shouldn't have been so hostile, but that was how you had to be in the real world. It was very annoying. He kept on smiling that mischievous smile. I had to wonder what was hidden in that brain of his.  
  
"Shoot me," I said. He stared at me like I was crazy. But he didn't know I had an ace up my sleeve, errmm, suit. He shot his laser.  
  
*TSEWW*  
  
I grinned under my suit. I had already turned into a morph ball and rolled to the other side of him. He didn't stand a chance. I swung my blaster and stopped it an inch from the back of his head. He had a look of pure terror on his face. I thought it was because of my blaster. Then I followed his gaze. The computer was fried!!  
  
I let out a stream of curse words followed by him banging his head against the wall. This was not good. Now we both failed the mission!!  
  
"Wait!! I think there's a backup computer near the docking bay. I just got that info on my com link," said Fox.  
  
"You have to bring me with you. I downloaded most of the data already. It would take you about an hour to download it otherwise. I can transfer it to your ship's data. You DO have a ship, don't you?" I reasoned.  
  
"Sure. Just stay out of my way and don't screw up." He answered. He held out his hand for me to shake. I just turned around and ignored him. I found that comment he said very offensive.  
  
"You stay out of my way," I said coldly, and I fired a charge shot at the door that wouldn't budge after the computer was fried. It blew a small smoking hole in the door. I changed into my morph ball and rolled through. Fox followed, crawling on all fours. I switched back to my thermo visor. I was a lot louder than Fox was. Then I realized how Fox made it in. He probably was using stealth. He didn't need to use it that much because he probably just followed my path I blew along. Though that cut across the chest was suspicious.  
  
I led him through what looked like a mineshaft. I didn't see anything so I continued. We went around a few banks and turns. We were still in the mineshaft. We came upon a metal structure, large enough for two people to fit in.  
  
"My map says that we can ride this cart and it will take us down past the room. We'll have to jump out to make it," He said, and then sniffed in the air, "We'll run into some stealth pirates also." He took a small bag from one of his vest pockets and sniffed it.  
  
"What's that crap?" I said, not really caring what he was doing.  
  
"It has the liquid that covers stealth pirates. It has a particular scent. I'm just refreshing it in my mind." He answered.  
  
We hopped in the cart with slight difficulties because of the multiple "pointy spots" on my body. Fox didn't know how to start it. He was fumbling around with the password box to get is started. I eventually shoved him out of the way and hacked the system. The cart hovered about a foot off the ground and started moving along at a swift pace. After about ten minutes space pirates were bombarding us. There was a cart full of space pirates on both sides of us. Fox was working on the one behind us and me the one in front.  
  
"Our stop is twenty-five meters in front of us, Aran." Fox said hurriedly. We were just about there.  
  
"McCloud, get out, I have an idea." I said. He obeyed me and jumped out of the cart. I only had a few seconds. I changed into the morph ball and planted a super bomb. I jumped out just as a chain reaction happened: The cart I was in sped forward and hit the cart in front and the one behind crashed into that. Just then the super bomb exploded causing a mushroom cloud and killing all of the space pirates. Remains of space pirates littered the place. I walked back to Fox who's jaw was dropped so low that you could have put an 80 inch TV in his mouth.  
  
"Come on." I said. He followed dumbly, with that expression still on his face. We walked into the door that was camouflaged in the wall. He went ahead and wrenched open the door. I didn't see what he was doing, but I heard some noises. When I peeked in there were dead husks of several creatures in the room, but none of them had laser marks on them. He seemed to have KILLED them with his hands. Now that was something I didn't expect.  
  
I immediately went over to the computer and continued to download the program. After about fifteen minutes I was finished. We picked our way through the room and went back into the shaft again. We dashed down the hallway to the docking bay. It wasn't very far. I had a hard time keeping up with Fox though. We made it back to my ship.  
  
"Do you have a ship?" I asked again. He nodded.  
  
"Can I have a quick ride?" I was a little annoyed, but I agreed. We hopped into my ship just as some omega pirates appeared. We flew out of there but the omegas were getting space bikes ready. Then it happened.  
  
A giant ship appeared out of who knows where. It charged up some blasters and fired. The crater that I was just recently on exploded. The ship opened and Fox nodded at me to go into it. I listened to him and landed. Fox suddenly talking startled me.  
  
"Welcome to the Great Fox Aran," 


	4. The Perv, wet suit, and annoying blob da...

I don't own anything in this story. Okay. Yeah. Right. On with the story. Yep. Hey, did you ever realize how sucky the graphics were in SSB?  
  
Continue Transmission  
  
"HOLY CHEESE ON CRAP!!!" I bellowed once she saw the inside of the ship. Fox had a bashful look on.  
  
"What? We travel in this all the time," he said, putting a hand on the back of his head. Then his trusty crew came out. I glanced at the toad, hare and the falcon creatures swiftly walking toward me.  
  
"Hey, Fox. I was just wondering who that - WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!" the falcon said, seeing my robot like appearance. Much to my dismay, the toad started examining me.  
  
"Nice hardware," said the falcon, elbowing me in the side.  
  
"Excuse me!!" I said, and in a matter of seconds he was on the floor, drooling with a LARGE amount of lumps on his head.  
  
"Oh, It's a girl and it can hit. That can't be good." Said the falcon.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Well, I see you've met Falco. Here's Slippy Toad and this is Peppy Hare." Fox said, gesturing to the toad and hare.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, umm, miss?" The hare stumbled. It seemed taken aback by the fact that I looked like a robot.  
  
"This is Samus. Uhh, that's all I know about her, but we'll have to trust her. She has the data on Metroid that we need." Fox continued.  
  
I looked around, mildly interested, now that I saw that the ship was big, but didn't have much interesting items. I spotted some aircrafts and scanned them. They were called arwings. Well, that was a lot of help. Falco recovered and followed my gaze to the arwings.  
  
"Well, I see you're interested in the arwings, eh? Well they have blah, blah, blah." I didn't listen to the falcon at all. To me the arwings looked like cheap ear rings to an adult. Well, I at least had to fulfill my promise to this vulpine and scram.  
  
"Listen, I just want to give you the data on the Metroid and get out of here, got it?" I cut into Falco's speech.  
  
"Okay. Follow me." Said Slippy. He walked down to what I hoped was a computer room. The others followed behind. I stepped into a dark room with glowing buttons and a giant screen. Then I saw the input cable and stuck my output one into it. I uploaded the program after about ten minutes. I then turned around. All of the animals looked relived that they had fulfilled their mission. Then, a crash shook the ship. We rushed out of the small room and went to the central control room.  
  
Everyone fell to the floor, anime style. No one was driving the ship, and it had no autopilot on!! I looked at where we crashed. We appeared to be on a long road beneath a layer of smoke or something of the sort. Then we saw them. Driving along at insane speed were hovering racecars! We immediately tried to move the ship, but the cars were too fast. With a loud BOOM, cars hit the ship. All but one hit though. This one was blue and looked like a falcon. It somehow propelled itself in the air and landed on the other side of the ship and across a finish line and skidded to a halt.  
  
Fox and the others quickly ran out of the ship and inspected the damage. The cars had dented the side of the large ship. I heard Falco whining behind me: "Aww man! I just got its paint job!" He looked at the damaged side and then saw the Fox symbol scraped clean off. "Well, at least we got rid of that HORRIBLE logo. It was getting kind of old. Why not replace it with a logo of a. maybe a.oh I don't know, A FALCON!! That would be perfect!!"  
  
"A ship called the Great Fox with the picture of a falcon?" I said. Falco got gloomy. I smiled.  
  
"Ahe-hem!" grunted a male voice behind us. I turned around to see a man, mid-thirties in a tight blue suit with a red helmet decorated with a falcon.  
  
"Oh boy, a wanabe superman." I said sarcastically. He frowned. "A robot with jokes, eh?" he answered in return. 'Not this robot thing again!' I thought.  
  
To my surprise, Slippy came to my defense. "Samus is not a robot!! She's one of whatever you are!" he said in his Mickey Mouse- like voice. "It's okay toad, I got this guy," I said. We stared each other down for a moment, and then realized that everyone was waiting for us to move our ship.  
  
"Hey you! Move yer honkin' ship before I blast it to pieces!" Calls like this were heard often from the ticked racers.  
  
With that, Fox tossed something to the man and grunted. We all followed back into the ship. With that, we managed to get off the track before the drivers caused a riot. We landed on a nearby planet called Pop Star for repairs.  
  
"Hey Fox. Thanks for the free ride and all, but I gotta roll." I said, waving. I walked to my ship and hopped in. Slippy was opening the docking bay hatch when Fox ran up to me. I opened the hatch to let him in.  
  
"Take this," he said, handing me a small communicator device I saw him give to the wetsuit wearing man. "It's a communicator; if you ever need any help, call us up on it and we'll zip right over. Got that?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself," I said, raising my head. He merely shrugged and walked out. I then leaned over and started my ship's engines.  
  
I soon zoomed out of the larger craft and scanned the surface, on Adam's order. He said something about a comrade on this planet.  
  
"He'll recognize you, even if you don't know him," He said, "now, go find that comrade! Any objections, lady?" I answered in my usual bored tone of no. Then I realized something: this planet was a little on the primitive side. There were rainbows, flowers, beaches, and other organic things. It frightened me. I was so used to all the technology it was frightening.  
  
Just as I was about to send out a signal to this "ally", something pink hit the window. At first I thought that it was a bug, but then I realized it was a. well, it was something alive. Then it opened its HUGE mouth and sucked the whole ship up! All I could see was black, and when the ship was spit out, the creature had a tiara that looked oddly enough like my ship!  
  
I immediately started to land, and it followed me. As I hit the springy grass, the thing turned back into it's gum-like appearance and fell to the earth with a loud *BOING!* I rushed out of the ship, ready to shoot a power missile if needed. If this thing could transform, then its looks might be deceiving.  
  
Before I could get a chance to react, the think sped over to me and yelled in a high pitched voice: "HIIIIIIII!!" I was stunned and stumbled backwards, trying to regain my posture.  
  
"You're Samus, right? Boy, you're funny looking, your ship flies well, aren't you going to ask who am and what I am I? I'm hungry, I have to go to the bathroom, I-"  
  
"Shut up already!" I yelled angrily at the blob, and stuffed my foot into his mouth. "Who are you, what are you, and are you the ally?"  
  
"I'm Kirby, and I should be the one asking what you are! You look like a robot!" He said. I was really starting to get annoyed with this robot stuff. I beckoned to him to come into my ship. I flew off to where the last place I saw Fox was. His ship was still there in that little grove in the forest. I landed and dashed out of the ship leaving Kirby dumbfounded. I ran up to the docking bay and started banging on the hatch.  
  
I heard something letting out steam, so I stepped back to let the hatch open. I ran in just as Kirby ran out of my ship.  
  
"CLOSE THE HATCH!!!" I bellowed. Unfortunately, someone stupid delayed the closing and Kirby jumped just as it was going to close. What was very fortunate was that Kirby got stuck with half of his body in the hatch, and the other half outside of it. I was amazed that he still looked normal and comfortable even in that uncomfortable position. Fox and Falco ran toward me, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Get it away! I don't want that Kirby so I thought you might want him," I spoke the second sentence in a low voice so Adam wouldn't hear me.  
  
"What is that?" questioned Fox. I told him of my ally and he snorted. "That thing, an ally, what a joke!" He said sarcastically. Unfortunately again, Kirby heard and popped out of the hatch in a second. He then started taking a deep breath, sucking Fox's entire body up. I ran over to Kirby, and as I was going to kick him, he spit Fox out and onto my extended foot. I simply watched in horror as the vulpine was about to be impaled on the end of my foot. Then, with a twinkle and dash of blue, Fox was gone and my foot dropped.  
  
When I looked to see who it was that did that, I turned to stare strait into the face of an angry Falco. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
Sorry everyone for the late update! Like I said before, It's hard to still write stories with 10+ homework a week. Oh yeah. Since I didn't update for a while I made this chapter longer than usual. It may seem rushed, but I wanted two characters to be introduced in one chapter (or three if you include Falco). Oh. This story is going to be based around Samus and A tiny bit of other characters.  
  
Until next time. 


	5. Solomn

Sukariko: I don't own ANYTHING in this story.  
  
Lawyer: I see he's been saying these on his own free will for quite a while now.  
  
Sukariko: What the. I thought I ditched you when I stopped updating the body swapping files!  
  
Lawyer: Oh. Yeah. That was like.deadzone in there. You never updated.  
  
Sukariko: Umm, I think they want the chapter now.  
  
Lawyer: Righto! I'm off to save the planet!!  
  
Sukariko: yeah. *sweatdrops* and to the viewers, this is gonna be another one of those odd chappies like the first one (which really didn't have much to do with the story)  
  
Memory Bank: Past Memories - Solemn  
  
I was reading "How to Kill a Space Pirate" in class. The teacher was starring at me, but I didn't care. I got good grades to start with. I didn't see the point in listening to this man if I already knew the material front and back.  
  
"Do you have a problem lady?" Said Mr. Adam Walker. He was the new teacher at the bounty hunter collage. So he had to get used to being messed with by the class. And besides that, he was the same age or younger than most of the students.  
  
I rolled my eyes and closed my book, annoyed. "No SIR," I said, straitening up in my chair. The man had taken me in since my mom and dad were killed, but I really didn't care. When I was younger, I asked him questions all the time about the space program. This was basically the same, just in written form. You're probably wondering how me being in collage, and him being younger than a lot of the students would fit? I am only sixteen, and he is twenty.  
  
When the class was over, I slowly walked out of the room. There had been one girl who was constantly following me, trying to be my friend. I had tried to blend, but unfortunately, I was the only blonde in the class.  
  
"HIIIIII SAMUS!!!" she bellowed. She felt like we had a bond, since she was also the only other sixteen year old in the collage. (*AN: Doesn't she sound like Kirby? *hint hint*) Just before she reached me, a foot came out and tripped her. I took my chance and ran, glancing one just to see who did it. Oddly enough, it was Adam, with a truly sorry face on.  
  
* * *  
  
I dashed around the corner, only to knock into the only guy I wouldn't mess with. He was burly, with a head of wild dirty blonde hair. He had already gone on three expert bounty hunter missions. He was envied, but also feared greatly. He wore a helmet most of the time though; he was the only student allowed to get away with that.  
  
"Hey shrimpy, watch where yer goin'! Or maybe you don't know who I am! I'm C-"  
  
"I know who you are, baka (*AN: sorry, Japanese reference see bottom), just let me go by!" I pushed by him, only to be held back with one of his thick arms. "Let go you freak!" I snatched my arm out of his grasp, but he blocked me again.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. That is, if you want to keep all your teeth." He shoved me toward the wall. Oh, if you know me, you know I was ticked. I had him in a headlock, took his helmet off, and was beating his face in, then finally, a professor came out of the class he was teaching because of constant yelps coming from outside his door. When he saw what was happening, he yelled:  
  
"Go get'm Samus!" and then he closed the door and continued with his lesson.  
  
By now, the boy was on his knees sobbing, and had several marks on his face. "Now at least you have a reason to wear that helmet. Unless you want to explain how you got beat up by a girl not even your age. Punk" I gave him one last kick in the groin, and went on my way, feeling awfully relived.  
  
Yeah, short and seemingly pointless chapter, right? But it has a point! MWUUUHAHAHA! I'll give a cookie if you guess who the boy was. Oh, and also if you can tell who Adam is. Before I forget, baka means idiot in Japanese. Boku wa atama ga ii desu nee. (I'm smart) Ja Ne!! 


End file.
